


Hogwarts High

by Every_Star_Fall



Series: Hogwarts High [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Drarry, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Hate-Pining, Jealousy, Multi, Room of Requirement, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Star_Fall/pseuds/Every_Star_Fall
Summary: The crew takes on their 6th year at Hogwarts High.  Many teenager misadventures loosely draped in the plot of HBP. Fair amount of sexual tension, lots of Drarry hate-pining throughout. Mostly follows the core trio and Draco/Blaise/Pansy, with guest appearances by Ginny, Cho, Viktor Krum, Snape, and more.Explicit for later chapters.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hogwarts High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Is it still me that makes you sweat?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Draco and Blaise arrive for their 6th year. Draco spends a lot of the chapter thinking about how much he hates Potter, while Blaise sets about finding girls for them to seduce. Quality time in the Room of Requirement. Chapter 2 next week!

Chapter 1:

Draco climbed out of Blaise Zambini’s passenger seat and breathed in a deep breath of highland air. He took off his sunglasses to look around. He would admit it - it was good to be back. As much as he sometimes hated this place, hated seeing Potter’s stupid face, hated dealing with that Mudblood Granger, and all of the Weasleys (gosh how many were there at Hogwarts this year), it beat having to see his dad right now. He’d become insufferable since The Dark Lord’s return to power. This summer had felt eternally long at home.

He knew this year would be different. There was his mission that he couldn’t forget about, this whole business of being a double agent, but right now that didn’t matter. He could pretend he was a normal, magical high school junior back for his 6th year at Hogwarts Academy. Putting his sunglasses back on, Draco realized that Blaise had been talking to him. What was he saying?

“I mean it, man. This is really going to be the year for it.” Blaise said, giving Draco a lopsided grin.

The year for what? Did Blaise’s mother tell him about Draco’s job this year? That would be just like her-

“I just can’t wait to see what the new flock of 4th year girls look like” Ah yes, he’s been talking about girls since they left Blaise’s house this morning. “They’ve been hiding them across the lake the past three years, behind those impenetrable middle school walls, but now they’re here. A fresh crop of girls to worship us 6th years. I hear there are some beauties in this 4th year, Draco. Cool, mature girls, ready to get friendly with Hogwarts’s newest licensed driver, and his best friend Draco.”

Leaving Blaise’s car in the lot, they began walking towards the main gates of the school. Draco’s tall silhouette towered a few inches over Blaise’s bulkier frame, but Malfoy was far from lanky. He’d been working out all summer, trying to get stronger. Part of it was to prepare for this double agent job, but he almost couldn’t help working out. Everytime he thought about how he just wanted to beat Potter on the quidditch pitch, or stuff him in a supply closet again, he got filled with loathing and had to go to the gym his dad had set up in their basement for him years ago. It had paid off, and his tall frame was hard and sculpted under his school blazer.

“I still don’t see why we can’t try to date girls closer to our age. The 4th years are just so…..fresh. That middle school keeps them so innocent. It feels kind of weird, man.”

“Malfoy we’ve been over this. Hogwarts High has like 160 students total, and only 80 girls. We’ve already hooked up with virtually all the 6th and 7th years we want to, and made our way through a good chunk of the 5th years last year.” Draco tried not to roll his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. “They might be fresh, but we need fresh meat. And who said anything about dating? You know us Slytherins - they just can’t tie us down! We just need to corrupt these girls a little bit.”

Draco tried to give Blaise a grin in return, tried to show his excitement, but burning through girls just didn’t hold the same appeal that it did last year for some reason. Malfoy hung around Blaise honestly for the conversation. It was fun to boss around Crabbe and Goyle, but they weren’t necessarily the best to go to when he wanted to have a conversation that was not just one-sided and used more than a few words and grunts. He learned that in his 1st year, and turned to Blaise and Pansy Parkinson for his more intellectual stimulation. They were both pureblood enough that Draco’s father didn’t mind having them around, even if their parents weren’t Death Eaters like Crabbe and Goyle’s.

It wasn’t until they moved from Hogwarts Middle to Hogwarts High in 4th year, and Blaise realized that he had a penis, that their friendship turned from finding intellectual stimulation to ….other forms of stimulation. Poor Parkinson. She was so head over heels for Blaise, and he couldn’t even see it while he was burying his head in older girls’ necks and chests and legs. She still stuck around with Draco and Blaise, but it was different. Draco went along with it all because what else do you do when you go to a school with so few people, and so many of them are mudbloods or half-breeds? You have to surround yourself with the few purebloods there are, right?

Speaking of Parkinson, where was she? She’d declined a ride from Blaise today, claiming that her mom wanted her to use the Floo Network so she wouldn’t have to leave so early, but Draco knew that she just didn’t want to have to ride in the car with Blaise and to have to listen to him talking about girls. To be honest, Draco didn’t love that part about the 6 hour car ride today, but whatever. He was here now. Looking around the entrance hall, he didn’t see Parkinson at all.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. Potter. Dark, unruly hair; tall, lanky frame; dreadful broad shoulders; the red and gold tie. But when Seamus turned around, Draco realized it was definitely not Potter. Seamus had clearly grown this summer, but was too portly to be mistaken for Potter’s flower boy frame. How Draco wanted to break him. 

He felt the anger rising up in him again as he felt Blaise poke him in his side. “Oh ho ho, what do we have here?” Winking at two girls who walked by waving. They were pretty, Draco couldn’t deny that. One had waist-length strawberry blonde hair, and the other had a dark brown pixie cut. They were definitely 4th years. Draco could tell by the way their uniforms were freshly pressed, the pleated skirt hanging just right from their hips, leaving just enough space above their knee-socks to tease the eye. And they were Ravenclaws, which made it even better. This would help avoid any house drama. Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe this was their year. Draco made eye contact with Pixie Cut and gave her a wink, which she returned flirtatiously, before burying her head in her friend’s shoulder, shaking with giggles. 

\--

Three hours later, after the opening feast, Draco was holding hands with Pixie Cut, following Blaise down the corridor. Blaise had his arm around Strawberry Blonde, and was trying to casually undo her blue tie while he was walking. What were their names again? Draco guessed it didn’t really matter.

Draco passed Pixie Cut’s hand to Blaise’s while he walked back-and-forth three times in front of an empty patch of wall. He and Blaise had done this so many times over the past years that he knew exactly the room he needed. The girls, reminding Draco strongly that the were in fact 4th years, gasped with alarm when a door appeared in the wall. Looking at Blaise, Draco could tell what he was thinking: This never gets old. Draco grabbed Pixie Cut’s hand and guided her into the new room.

Before them were two large sofas, set before an expansive fireplace. As planned, the bar in the corner was fully stocked with sweet wines, the kind high school girls loved, Blaise had claimed. Draco had gotten so tired of drinking the syrupy drinks that he barely touched them anymore. But that didn’t matter. As Blaise had reminded him on the drive today, it typically only took 4th year girls one or two glasses before they were willing to do anything.

Draco went to the bar to prepare the glasses, as the rest settled onto the sofas. He heard Blaise start to brag about his car.

“You know, the best way to get to Hogsmeade is by convertible.” His hand was still draped around Strawberry Blonde. “I know it might seem like only a short walk from the castle, but you really haven’t lived until you’ve taken the long way around, winding through the mountains. It takes a good hour longer, but it’s worth it. There are so many great places to stop and look at the views, among other things.”

The girls giggled, clearly not sure what exactly to be doing. Strawberry Blonde took the glass Draco handed her, and then nuzzled closer to Blaise, while Pixie Cut kept crossing and re-crossing her legs as Draco walked to her couch and sat down. He could see Blaise trying to look up her skirt - the pervert.

Blaise sure had his formula down though. Not even two glasses of wine and some more bragging about his car, and he and Draco were both pushed back on their respective sofas. The girls had gone from accepting neck kisses, to full-on snogging, to letting the boys fondle them under their sweaters. Draco definitely wasn’t complaining as Pixie Cut lowered herself to her knees in front of him and began undoing his pants. He could see Blaise trying to make eye contact with him to wink as Strawberry Blonde was already going to town on his member. The noise was disgusting, but they’d done this so many times that Draco knew to tune it out.

He gasped as Pixie Cut unsheathed him, wrapping her fingers around his rock hard shaft before putting her lips to his tip and beginning. From this angle, all he could make out was the back of her head, that dark hair that had become unruly with their fooling around. It was ridiculous how much it looked like Potter’s hair from this angle. God if he was ever left alone with Potter, unlikely given those two shadows of Potter’s. He’d love that though. He could finally just take care of the problem that the Dark Lord tried to remedy all those years ago. He would punch him in his stupid face, and knock that wand out of his hand before Potter could use that unendurable Expelliarmus spell. And he could just beat him up, like a man, so he could feel Potter’s pain. No magic, just a full-on wailing. And then Potter would have to look up at him through his puffy eyes and his blood-strewn face and would know that Draco was about to end hi--

Draco groaned louder than he ever had, finishing in Pixie Cut’s mouth, and a little on her face...and her hair. He couldn’t remember cumming so hard since….ever. Damn, what was Pixie Cut’s trick? If he was being honest, he couldn’t even remember how it felt when he was in her mouth. How did his mind wander so much in such a short period of time? It really was embarrassingly short - Blaise was still on his couch, his fingers tangling Strawberry Blonde’s hair, lost in complete ecstasy. Draco gave Pixie Cut a reassuring grin and reached over and grabbed a blanket from the couch, for her to wipe her face off. He really didn’t mean to get it all over her. 

As he was helping her clean up and to put herself back together, Blaise made his own climaxing noises. After finishing, he looked at Draco and winked. Draco could see him mouth “our year, man!” as he began snogging Strawberry Blonde all over again.


	2. Am I who you think about in bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione wake up after pulling an all-nighter researching horcruxes. Did they sleep next to each other? And what is digging into Hermione's back?

Hermione woke up and immediately knew she wasn’t in her bedroom at home. Or Viktor Krum’s in Bulgaria, where she’d spent two months this summer. No, she realized, that part made sense. She clearly remembered traveling to the Burrow two days ago, and then to Hogwarts yesterday. But this wasn’t her room at Hogwarts either. Where was she??

Laying on her side, it came back to her slowly. The three of them; she, Ron, and Harry; had been in the library last night, trying to research as much as they could about these horcruxes. It was hard without access to the restricted section, but they’d found a lot of books on historical magical artifacts and had dug in, planning to spend all night there if they had to. But then around 11:00 pm, Harry had been called away to talk with Dumbledore, and at midnight, Madam Pince told Ron and Hermione to get lost. Ron had distracted her while Hermione snuck as many books as she could into her bag, and then they headed for their trio’s favorite secret study space: the room of requirement.

As they got closer, they heard laughing bouncing off the corridor walls. They dove into an empty classroom just as Draco and Blaise turned the corner with two girls. Were those 4th years? Ugh, those two were incorrigible pigs, Hermione swore. And were they drunk? She didn’t even want to ask what they had been doing, but she assumed they’d been in the room of requirement. Where else could they get alcohol in the castle? Well...they were Slytherins, so she guessed their parents could have just given it to them. Regardless, she was just glad that the room of requirement seemed to be self-cleaning. She did not want to run into any of the mess they surely left behind. She shuddered at the thought.

When she and Ron finally got into the room, it was set up with one big wooden desk, a bright lamp, and a full tea kettle. Ron, ever the lazy one, had also requested a fresh set of flannel pajamas, a robe, and a comfy sofa to be set up - he claimed he could research better that way. Hermione got her bearings straight enough to realize that she was on the sofa, using Ron’s robe as a blanket. Had she slept here all night? Where was Ron? Hermione didn’t see him in the room. I guess he went back to his room and left me here.

Suddenly, Hermione became very aware of a pain in her lower back, like she’d slept on something the wrong way. Was that a book pressing into her back? It honestly would not be the first time she’d fallen asleep with her books around her. Reaching around behind her to move the book, she froze when her hand grazed something soft instead of the hard cover of a book. Was that….flannel? She took a gulp to stabilize herself. Had she slept next to Ron? Of all people? What would Viktor think of this? And why was Ron’s knee in her back?

As she placed her hand on Ron’s knee to push herself up, she felt a blush start to encompass her whole body. That wasn’t his knee in her back. Hermione realized that she had just set her hand on Ron’s morningwood. Even worse, he was starting to groan. Hermione leapt back off the sofa, landing on the floor as Ron’s eyes opened.

“Hermione, er, um, what’s happening?” He seemed almost immediately to register her blush and look of horror, and realized something was wrong. “Is something wrong? Where’s Harry?”

Ron began to stand before doubling back, rushing to cover his lap with his robe. He was able to stammer out “d-d-did we sleep together?”

“Ron, don’t be daft! We didn’t have sex last night!” Hermione retorted, hoping the sass would cover up the blush that was still raging on her face.

“No no no, not s-s-sex.” Ron said, looking at his lap and blushing. “Blimey, I meant on this couch. Sleeping. Next to each other.”

“I think we did. I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“Me neither,” Ron said, sounding like he’d rather be anywhere but in this moment. After avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment, he decided there was nowhere else in the room to look. His eyes settled on her, sitting on the floor, and his eyes bulged. He gripped his robe around his lap even tighter.

Hermione’s hands nervously went to her outfit, to straighten her skirt. With a shock, she realized it was almost above her hips. She pulled it back down to her knees instantly. She could have sworn her entire body was bright fuscia at that moment. 

“Er, Ron, listen. Can we pretend that none of this happened? We didn’t sleep next to each other, you didn’t just see my underwear, and I definitely never grabbed your cock.”

“You WHAT????” Ron roared, turning dark crimson. Hermione wished she was dead.

“I, uh, well, I uh, it was, uh, poking me in the back when I woke up. I thought it was a book. I didn’t know you were on the sofa with me. So I went to grab it and...uh...yeah.”

“Well, um, wow, so yeah, uh I guess I can pretend that never happened, considering I didn’t even know it happened. But I guess that explains the dream…..nevermind.” Ron said, quickly looking away.

“Oh, wow, okay. So, um, as long as we’re on the same page.” Hermione said, quickly standing up to go to the other side of the room. “Well, I guess I should go back to my room before Potions.” She grabbed her bag, threw the books in it, and hurried away as quickly as she could.

\--

What on earth just happened? Hermione was panicked as she raced to her room, hoping no one would see her. She was sure her hair was a tangled mess, and it would be very obvious she hadn’t slept in her bed last night. Oh god, what if someone thinks I just slept with a Hufflepuff, or worse, a Slytherin? The thought made her walk even faster. 

She couldn’t believe she’d just touched Ron’s penis. How did that even happen? She was certainly no prude - that kind of came with dating an older man. She and Viktor had been drawn together like magnets from her 4th year when he came to Hogwarts High for the tournament, and had spent a lot of time together during the past two summer holidays. Through this, she’d definitely become familiar with the male body, especially this summer during their beach holiday, where they’d made love in a little cottage everyday for a week straight on the Provence coast. But Ron?? He and Harry were like little brothers she had to watch over. She thought she might puke.

Hermione turned the last corner before the Gryffindor common room and ran promptly into Harry’s back.

“Harry! I’m so sorry. Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

“I’m just getting back from some stuff with Dumbledore. What are you doing? Are you just getting back from researching with Ron in the library?”

Feeling herself blush again, Hermione muttered “uh, yeah. Sure. ...So you were with Dumbledore all night? Did you go someplace?” Her eyes widened. “Did you find a horcrux??”

“Shhhh. Not so loud. No, we didn’t find anything, but we did go someplace. I’ll fill you guys in later. Where is Ron, anyway?”

“Umm, well, I had to leave earlier to get ready for Potions. You know how girls take longer to get ready. I gotta go, Harry. See you at breakfast?” She was able to say before rushing into the common room ahead of him and up to her room.

\--

Harry was just about to go take a bath when Ron stumbled in, still in his pajamas. 

“I heard you and Hermione had quite a night. How was it?” Harry said, expectantly.

“Wh-wh-what? What did you hear? What did she say??” Ron said, his blush creeping back over his whole face.

“What, nothing. What do you mean? I just meant the research in the library. I saw her coming back right before you.” Harry took a second look at Ron. “Did something weird happen, man?”

“No, nothing,” Ron said, blinking, trying to look confused. He forced a yawn. “I just don’t function well with no sleep I guess. It makes me paranoid I guess. Sorry.”

“Whatever, Ron. Pull yourself together. Potions this morning will not be fun. If you’re this paranoid towards me, wait until Snape gets ahold of you.” Harry clapped his hand on Ron’s shoulder before leaving to go to the bathroom. It wasn’t until Harry’s footsteps receded all the way that Ron loosed his breath. Taking advantage of being alone, Run finally moved the robe down from where he was holding it over his groin. He was still hard. 

What on earth, man? It’s Hermione! She’s one of your oldest friends. She cannot turn you on this much. Ron thought, flummoxed beyond belief. Harry would be back soon, and then they’d have to go to breakfast….with Hermione….and then Potions. Ron grabbed a clean outfit from his wardrobe so he could be ready to join Harry for breakfast when he got back. 

He’d gotten completely out of the flannel pajamas when his hand grazed accidentally against his boner. He felt a shiver throughout his whole body, thinking of Hermione’s body pressed against him; the way she looked on the floor with her skirt up around her hips; his dream he was having when he felt her grab his member. Fuck.

“I mean, this has to go away one way or another…”

Laying back on his bed, Ron spit into his hand and started stroking his erection, slowly at first. He tried to think of the muggle magazines that Fred and George had given him last summer, full of girls removing their skimpy bikinis, but his mind kept drifting back to that dream. He’d been back in the lake in their 4th year with Hermione, Gabrielle, and Cho. Cedric had just saved Cho when a merperson took Ron, Hermione, and Gabrielle to an underwater chamber. Ron had been shocked to find out that he could breathe perfectly underwater, and that Gabrielle was nearly 10 years older than he remembered her, and beautiful beyond belief. She and Hermione looked stunning in the underwater light, the water in their hair. They both wore thin white dresses, clinging to their bodies, revealing the curves of their hips, their asses, their breasts. 

Ron stroked himself harder remembering how in his dream, Gabrielle turned to Hermione, tangling one hand in her hair and grabbing a breast in the other one, and had pulled her in for a kiss. Ron moaned remembering how vivid this had been in his dream. Hermione had grasped Gabrielle’s body in her hands in response, letting loose a moan that came out as bubbles. Before Ron knew it, they had taken off each other’s watery gowns and he could see every inch of their bodies. After watching them make out and touch each other for a while, they floated towards him, pulling his clothes off smoothly. Gabrielle started kissing him while Hermione lowered herself to his dream erection. The last thing he remembered was her grasping it in her hand and guiding it into her mouth.

On the bed, Ron moaned loud enough to be heard throughout the boy’s dormitory, cumming hard onto his stomach. Fuck. That was better than any time with those muggle magazines. Ron lay there for another few minutes, panting hard, before realizing that Harry would be back soon, and he was laying on his bed, fully nude, covered in jizz.

“Spermio removio,” Ron muttered, waving his wand over his body. Fred and George had made him memorize that spell as soon as he finished puberty, promising it to be the most useful spell for jacking off and, allegedly, for once he started having sex - it was the most effective magical birth control.


	3. When the lights are dim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious old textbook full of lewd drawings gets passed around Hogwarts. Filch confiscates it, but is that enough to keep Harry and Ron from sneaking in to get a look for themselves? And who is the artist behind these drawings, the "Well-Hung Prince?"

A crowd of 7th year girls was huddled in the corridor, outside of the Transfigurations classroom. Their shoulders shook with giggles that they were doing a very poor job of hiding.

“What’s their problem?” Harry asked.

“Dunno,” Ron responded.

“Oh, this might be the book! I heard some girls talking about it in the bathroom this morning.” Hermione chimed in.

“What book?” Harry asked, while Ron tried to avert his eyes, not wanting to think about Hermione in the bath.

“I didn’t hear all of it, but it sounds like a book is being passed around with some lewd drawings. Kind of immature, if you ask me.”

“Oh Hermione, don’t be a stick in the mud,” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, the girls’ giggling stopped as everyone heard a loud mew from the floor. Mrs. Norris had just shown up - Filch couldn’t be far behind. The girls scrambled to hide the book in one of their bags and scramble, but Filch came around the corner too quickly. They froze, looking extremely suspicious.

“All right - I know you have it. I have to confiscate that book….now. Give it to me.” 

The girls all blushed bright red as the tallest of them reluctantly handed Filch a text book from her bag. 

“I’ll let Professor Sprout decide what to do with you lot. The rest of you, scram. Get to class. Don’t loiter.”

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away, Harry whispered to them, “was that a Potions book? Snape is having us use the same one this year.”

“What did you expect? That they were just looking at a porn magazine in the open?” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “No, I heard it was drawn in a text book. That’s how it’s been passed around the past few weeks.”

Ron and Harry exchanged looks while Ron mouthed “invisibility cloak” to Harry while Hermione was looking away. They had to get their hands on that book.

\--

“Alohomora,” Harry whispered from under the invisibility cloak, tapping the lock on Filch’s office.

“Harry, you know that won’t work. Let me try,” Ron hissed, pulling something from his pocket.

“What on earth is that?” Harry asked, looking at the black rope-like strand Ron was pulling from a bag and untangling.

“The newest Weasley product - Lockpicking Licorice. It’s still in the test phase, but it worked in every room at The Burrow this summer. Drove Mum crazy.” Ron stuck the licorice stick into the keyhole, holding his breath while it worked its magic. Not ten seconds later, they both heard an undeniable click.

“Brilliant!” Harry whispered, as the two of them hurried into Filch’s office, trying to close the door as quietly as possible. “You look in those drawers, and I’ll look in these ones.”

After a few minutes of rummaging, Ron shouted “aha!” He held an old, worn Potions book out triumphantly.

“Shhhhh, Ron!” Harry hissed at him. Almost immediately, they thought they heard a soft meowing. “We gotta go. Now!” 

Harry threw the cloak back over them as they left Filch’s office as quietly as possible. They were just turning the corner at the end of the corridor when they heard Filch’s voice at the other end of the hall.

“What is it Mrs. Norris? You think you heard something? Ick! What is this black, sticky stuff shoved in my keyhole??”

“Oops,” Ron whispered next to Harry’s ear, as they climbed the stairs quietly. “That’s the weird thing about it being licorice. It does get sticky when it’s warm, and kind of melty. But that should keep Filch from knowing what it does.”

“Fred and George certainly are geniuses.” Harry responded. The portrait of the fat lady was now in sight, and they could hear her snoring. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and said as kindly as possible, “erm, excuse me. I’ve been in the headmaster’s office - can you wake up to let me in? The password is apple butter toffee.”

The fat lady looked at him through sleepy eyes, half-annoyed, half-confused. “You tell him that you need your sleep, as do I,” she said, before swinging open lazily.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered to her as he and Ron climbed through the opening into the Common Room. 

\--

Upstairs, they sat on Harry’s bed with their wands lit and opened the Potions book.

“Tales of the Well-Hung Prince? A gentleman’s guide to bedding your favorite witches and bitches?” Harry read from the opening page. “Man, what even is this?”

“No Harry, this is great. We need this intel if we want to get dates this year.”

“But what about this was so funny for those girls? This isn’t lewd like Hermione sai-” Harry began as he turned the first page, pausing as the next page held am extremely detailed drawing of a girthy penis entering a wet vagina. “Oh.”

“Oh man!!! We hit the motherlode!” Ron exclaimed.

The pages contained more detailed drawings of genitals, diagrams of sex positions they didn’t even know exists, love spells to make women do anything you wanted, and more. Two hours later, their heads were spinning, and each had a pillow over their laps, trying to hide the excitement they’d been feeling from each other. While they both had gained some notoriety around Hogwarts High in the past few years, neither of them had been able to get past a few makeout sessions since coming to the high school, if you didn’t count Hermione grabbing Ron’s penis last month. This book could change everything.

\--

“Well don’t you two look tired today,” Hermione said as the three of them met up in the common room the next morning. “I know you weren’t up studying.”

Tired didn’t even begin to cover it. Harry and Ron had fallen asleep on Harry’s bed while pouring over the book. At some point, Harry had started to take notes of moves he wanted to try, and woke up with his face pressed onto his notebook. It had taken lots of scrubbing for Harry to get “reverse cowgirl” and “buy her a drink” off of his cheek.

“Just couldn’t sleep well. Seamus was snoring through the walls again,” Harry said.

On their way down to breakfast, they heard voices in the corridor ahead. They could see Filch, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape huddled outside Filch’s office. As they got closer, they tried to eavesdrop while looking disinterested. 

“-right there, but once I got the gunk cleared from my keyhole, the book was gone. We need to stop these little rulebreakers, wherever they are.” Filch was saying.

“If we mention it to everyone, it might just make more people want to see it. Whoever made that book has one perverted sense of-” McGonagall said, before the trio moved out of earshot.

“Well that was weird,” Hermione said. “Snape looked….upset. His face was red. I guess he’s taking it personally because it’s in a Potions book.”

Ron and Harry shrugged, only half awake, as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

\--

Snape walked through the faculty common room and headed back to his quarters. He was fuming. He felt apoplectic. How could he have been so careless? Why hadn’t he burned that book when he had a chance?

20 year ago, he’d been a brooding 16 year old, angry that Lily wouldn’t see him as more than a friend. He had retaliated by trying to sleep with every girl in his grade, hoping that Lily would finally see him as the passionate person he was, worthy of being made her lover. Those four Gryffindor assholes couldn’t have been the only ones who knew how to get laid at this high school. The only problem was - no one would have him. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He slept with a handful of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, but no one well-known enough to get him on Lily’s radar. Despite his sizable member, he just wasn’t wanted. They said he was too weird. So he channeled his anger, desperation, and passion into his book. He chose his 6th year Potions book because he already had it memorized, knew how to make every potion Slughorn had taught him. It was innocuous enough that he could carry it to the Great Hall or the library without people wondering what he was doing.   
He buried his head in that book. He wrote imagined conversations where she said yes every time. He imagined how Lily looked under her Hogwarts uniform, what it would feel like when they finally connected, all the things he wanted to do with her and to her. He had been an emotional 16 year old boy, overly controlled by his own hormones. And now his past was coming back to haunt him. It wasn’t bad enough that he had to look at Potter every day. Now the whole school was obsessing over a book covered in his own lewd drawings. Thank god he never put his name on it.

Clenching his fists, he sat down on his bed. Filch had to find that book. Fast.


	4. And your hands are shaking as you’re sliding off your dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho finally gives Harry the attention he's been craving from her since 4th Year. But wait....what is she making him drink?

“Cho, I thought you didn’t care this year,” Harry said, as Cho took his hand and pulled him from the Great Hall. 

Her hand was so warm, so nice to hold again. Harry had hardly seen her in the month and a half that they’d been back at school. She was still so beautiful, but she looked tired. Had she been sleeping? Had she lost weight? Should he worry? All he could think about was how warm her skin felt on his. And how Draco had looked at him across the Great Hall, sneering as Cho pulled Harry along. 

“Um...where are we going?” Harry asked, after realizing that Cho hadn’t spoken one word to him since she came up to him in the Great Hall. She’d just grabbed his hand and he’d followed. Now they were heading down a corridor to a….bathroom?

Once inside, Cho turned around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed, accenting how hollow they’d become since school had started.

“Harry, do you remember how last year, I wasn’t ready for this, for us, after, well, everything that happened with Cedric?”

Harry cleared his throat at hearing how she still said Cedric’s name. “Erm...yes?”

“Well, I thought about it a lot this summer, and I found a way for us to finally be together. I’ve spent the last month making this for you.” Cho said, as she swung a stall door with a “Out of Order Sign” on it open. Inside, Harry was shocked to see a cauldron.

“Um, Cho, what is this?” Harry asked as his eyes grew wide.

“It’s Polyjuice potion! I thought we could spend some time together, like role playing.” She started to draw her finger in patterns over his chest, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. “I set up an abandoned classroom nearby with some extra cushions and blankets. I thought we could go there to finish what we started last year. I’m ready Harry. I’m really ready for this.”

“So, um, who are we disguising ourselves with? With the potion?” Harry asked, feeling his body tingle from Cho’s touch on his chest.

“Well, actually, I thought that it would be fun if I was myself, and you drank the Polyjuice potion.” She began kissing his neck, nibbling at his earlobes.

“Erm, okay. If you’d be more comfortable with that, Cho.” Closing his eyes as he felt his whole body come alive at her lips on his body. He’d been wanting this to happen since he was a 4th Year. He had dreamt of Cho more nights than he could count; thought of her many times after Ron went to sleep, having to go finish himself in the bathroom when he got too bothered; had woken up from dreams of them entangled in bed to find himself covered in a sticky mess. And now it was finally happening.  _ Oh god, it was happening _ . He wasn’t about to let anything stand in his way.

Without moving her mouth from his neck, Cho pulled a small, copper cup from her skirt pocket. Deftly, she lowered it to the cauldron, filled it up, and was putting it to Harry’s lips. He had barely registered the metal to his lips before he felt a warm liquid dripping down his throat. It tasted faintly like almonds and fresh baked bread, mixed with a hint of sweat.  _ Who was he drinking, anyways? _ He had barely finished asking when the transformation seized his body.

“Um, Cho, who…..am I?” Harry said, in a voice that wasn’t his.

“.....Just a hair I found in the Common Room. Let’s go to the classroom. I don’t want to get naked with you in a bathroom.”

_ Naked??? _ Harry could feel his pants start to bulge. Was that more of a strain than he was used to? While Cho walked ahead, he secretly felt his new member.  _ My god. I’m huge. _ Harry’s eyes widened.

Cho tried to rush him out of the bathroom, but Harry caught a glance of himself in a mirror on the way out. He did a double take.

“Cho…..am I….Cedric?” Harry said, stopping abruptly to get a better look at the mirror.

“Harry…..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied” Cho’s face was bright red as she refused to make eye contact with him. “It was, um, the only hair I could find that I knew would make you a guy. Well, that isn’t actually true. I thought it would be okay, or would make me more comfortable. I thought it would help me get over it so I could move on and be fully here, with you. I should have just told you.”

Harry could still feel the pressure against his pants. He’d come so close to finally bedding Cho, to being alone with her. He didn’t want to give that up. Not when he had wanted her for so long. Not when every other guy in his grade except he and Ron were getting so much pussy. Hell, Malfoy and Blaise were banging a different girl every weekend, it seemed. Harry needed to measure up at some point, right? Regardless of anything, Cho had wanted him. She wanted to get over Cedric and be with him. Right?

“Cho. It’s….fine. I know this has been hard on you. I want to help how I can. Plus, this won’t wear off for an hour. Why don’t we get out of this bathroom and just go talk?”

“Harry, I made this a special batch so we could spend a lot of time together. It actually won’t wear off for two hours.”

_ Two hours?? Did Cedric perform for 2 hours?  _ Harry hadn’t ever had to perform for anyone besides himself, and never for two hours. This would be an interesting afternoon for sure. What did she expect from him?

Cho grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the corridor, around the corner, and into the first classroom on the left. She hadn’t lied - she’d set up a whole makeshift bed in the corner furthest from the door.

\--

Cho pulled Harry close to her and started kissing him more passionately than she ever had last year.  _ Is this how she kissed Cedric? ….Don’t think about that. _

His lips parted as she stuck her tongue between them, kissing him deeply. He tangled his fingers in her long, dark hair and decided to give into the feeling. Whatever happened, whoever he was dressed up as, he was Harry-fucking-Potter, and he was in an abandonned classroom, and Cho was ready to hook up with him.  _ Finally _ .

Moving his hands from her hair, he felt his way down to the curves of her hips, her round ass. It looked so good in her uniform skirts, but here it was, cupped in his hands. He reached under her skirt to get a more firm grab as Cho let off a soft moan into his mouth. Harry felt his large bulge press against his zipper harder. Wasting no time, Cho, started to reach for his bulge, rubbing it over his pants.

Harry kept one hand on Cho’s butt while trying to pull her sweater over her head. This was not an area of expertise for him at all, and Cho seemed to immediately sense his awkwardness. Smiling devilishly at him, she pulled Harry down to the cushion bed and straddled him. 

“I forgot how good you look from this angle,” she said, pulling her sweater and shirt over her head, revealing a light blue lacy bra.

“But, Cho-” Harry began, before her mouth was back on his. His brain immediately went to war with itself.  _ She thinks I’m Cedric. Shit. Am I taking advantage of the situation if I go through with this? No….she gave me the Polyjuice. She wants this. Lord knows I want this.  _ _ Harry, just give in. Regardless of anything, it’s time for you to do this. If every guy in your grade can do this, if Malfoy can land chicks, you can do this with the girl you’ve been wanting for years. She wants you to be Cedric. Just do it. _ Instinctively, his hands went to her round breasts, feeling how hard her nipples were through her bra.  _ Fuck, yeah, we’re definitely doing this. _

Not giving himself time to talk himself out of it, Harry sat up enough to pull his own shirt over his head, shocked at how muscular his new torso was.  _ Fuck, Cedric is hot. I wish this was my body. _ Cho pressed her mouth back on his, trailing her fingers up and down his chest with an increasing hunger. She let another little moan escape from her soft lips, and Harry came undone.

Picking her up, he flipped positions, laying her back on the bed. We went to work undoing her skirt and pulling it down over her hips, revealing more light blue lace underneath. Cho sat up and undid her bra hook. Harry’s eyes went wide as it slid from her body.  _ They were perfect. _ He knew he’d love Cho’s tits, had fantasized about seeing them, feeling them, kissing them for years, but he had no clue just how perfect they were. They were pale, large, and smooth, with a pert, dark nipple laying perfectly on each mound. His mouth found one while his hand grasped the other. It fit perfectly in his hand.  _ Oh god, they’re perfect.  _ Harry groaned as he moved his mouth to the other nipple and began sucking gently on it.

Cho squirmed underneath his body, her fingers fumbled with the button on his pants, deftly undoing it while Harry was still lost in her breasts. “You know what I’ve been longing to see again, don’t you?” she murmured in his ear, as she undid his zipper. 

Between her glorious tits and the fact that her hand was so close to his hard cock, Harry had no clue what she said. “Mmmhmm” he said with her nipple still in his mouth, hoping it was an okay answer.

Cho pushed him back off of her, and set to work pulling his pants and boxers down and off.  _ How did she do that so quickly? God, she’s good. _ Harry began lazily stroking his member, completely losing his mind at the hungry way Cho looked at it.  _ Cedric’s cock is really incredible. This thing is huge, smooth. Was everyone’s cock this big? Ron’s? Malfoy’s? Oh god, was he smallish? No wonder she’s drooling over Cedric’s. _ Cho stood, slowly pulling down her own underwear. Harry moaned and stroked himself harder as he finally got to see all of her. She was beautiful. The way her tits looked above the tuft of hair between her legs. God, he wanted to be between those legs. Sensing Harry’s approval, she gave him a grin, turning to show off her curves. Did she have any idea how heavenly her ass looked?

“Like what you see?” Cho asked, teasingly.

“Shit, Cho. You’re beautiful. Exquisite. I need you. Now.” Harry gasped out. “Come here.” He opened his arms, hoping she’d climb on top of him again.

“Not yet. You’re always so eager. I want to taste you,” Cho said, lowering herself in front of him. Before he had time to think, her hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it up and down. Keeping eye contact, she lowered her head to his head, trailing her tongue around the tip a few times before taking his whole length into her mouth. Harry felt the breath go out of him with one loud moan. 

“Fuck Cho, that feels so good.” She started slow, taking her time with his cock.  _ What on earth was she doing with her tongue? _ She’d hadn’t been sucking him for more than a minute or two when he started to feel like he might cum. Now wouldn’t that be embarrassing for his first blowjob?

“Um, Cho, can we try something else? Mix it up?”

“Kinky bastard. Here, let’s do  _ this  _ again,” she said, as she climbed over him, straddling his head, and lowering herself to his cock again. She wrapped her lips around his hard member again and started sucking. Harry froze for a minute. She was sitting on his face. He’d never been this close to a vagina in his life and now he was just supposed to…..lick it?  _ Did every man instinctively know what to do with a pussy? There was no training manual for this. Thank god for porn, I guess _ .

Sliding his tongue out, he felt her warm, wet flesh on his mouth. She let out a soft moan. Harry, encouraged, began licking more voraciously, coaxing her hard, small clit. He reached his hands up, cupping her ass in one and using the other to stick a finger inside her. This was definitely complicated enough that at least he didn’t feel like he was going to blow his load extremely early. 

Cho started to moan with his cock in her mouth as Harry licked her clit more and more, experimenting with different shapes his tongue drew on her body, the speed, the pressure. She seemed to like it all, her body quivering on top of his. Her moans grew louder and louder. She took her mouth off his cock and sat up straight over his face, shaking with pleasure. She let loose her loudest moan yet as she collapsed back onto his body, her orgasm rippling through her whole body.

She lay against his body for a moment, stroking his cock slowly in her hand. Looking up through her eyelashes, she asked, “are you ready?”

Before Harry could do much more than grunt, Cho was climbing on top of him, guiding his cock into her, and slowly riding him. Harry blacked out momentarily the instant he entered her.  _ Fuck. This is so fucking fuck. So good. _ Why hadn’t he started having sex ages ago? This was the best feeling he’d ever felt. Cho moved around on top of him, bouncing that glorious ass up and down on top of him. He reached up to grab her breasts while she rode him, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. She moaned. The sound, and the feel of her body around his cock, and how beautiful she looked on top of him had Harry losing control. He felt the orgasm rush out of him before he could even think. He groaned loudly, grabbing Cho’s hips and pulling her down on him hard as he came into her.

\--

Laying on his back afterwards, Cho curled into his arms. Harry’s breath was ragged, his heart racing. “Cho, um, listen, I’m sorry I came so quickly. You just felt so good.”

“Cedric, no worries. It’s been a while. It’s bound to happen.” Harry froze before remembering that he was supposed to be Cedric in this moment.  _ I guess it can’t hurt to play along. _ “Besides,” she said, “we’ll make this next time last longer.” She started to trace the muscles of his abs and chest.

“Next….next time?” Harry asked, afraid he’d have to drink more Polyjuice potion, that this would become routine.

“By my record, we still have an hour left on this potion. Feeling up for round two yet?” She raised up on one arm and leaned down to him, kissing him passionately. 

\--

“Potter, is it true that you lost your virginity to someone who didn’t even want to look at you?” Malfoy sneered as they exited their Charms lesson. 

“Wh-what? Who told you that?” Harry retorted, stumbling over his words.

Malfoy cackled. “What?? It’s true?? I thought those Ravenclaw girls were just talking shit. I don’t know what I’m more surprised at: you nutting up enough to have sex finally, or that you were able to bag someone as hot as Cho.”

“Shut up, Malfoy. None of that is true.” Harry hissed, trying to get Malfoy just to shut up. He was sure his face was bright red with anger. “I mean, I’ve definitely had sex, but the girl, all of the girls, they’ve wanted to look at me.”

“Sure….That’s why Cho was in the Ravenclaw Common Room talking about how great it was to feel her dead boyfriend’s dick inside her again.”

Harry spun around, facing Malfoy, closing the distance between them. “Listen, Malfoy. I don’t make a big stink about how you whore yourself out around Hogwarts High. Leave my sex life alone.”

Draco moved his face within inches of Harry’s. “Potter, when ladies have sex with me, it’s because they want to have sex with  _ me. _ Not whatever perverted role playing you’re doing. Regardless, I’m not surprised to learn that no one would want to have sex with  _ you. _ Look at you.” Draco looked Harry up and down, lifting his head too quickly, banging his nose into Harry’s chin. 

Both Harry and Draco jumped back from one another. Malfoy fidgeted with his text book while Harry took a defensive stance. “Just fuck off, Malfoy.”

“At least I can fuck. Who I want. When I want.” Draco responded, turning on his heel and walking off.

_ Well, I guess the Polyjuice hookup isn’t a secret anymore. Fuck…. _


	5. Well, then think of what you did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise has a new girlfriend, and Pansy is NOT taking it well. But she'll find a way to keep herself busy and make Blaise jealous at the same time. It's time to find out how well her and an old friend fit together.

“Ughhhhh I really can’t believe him this time, Draco. I can’t handle this,” Pansy shrieked through tears. She and Draco were walking back from their pre-Halloween trip to Hogsmeade. Normally, they’d be in Blaise’s car with him, but he’d decided that Strawberry Blonde and he needed to have more alone time. Not that they hadn’t been spending every single minute together over the past two weeks. Pansy had thrown a Pumpkin Pasty at his car as it drove away. 

“First, he goes and decides that she’s his  _ girlfriend. _ Blaise….the guy who brags about never being tied down, about banging every single girl at this fucking high school….a girlfriend??? Then, he starts to ignore us. I mean, have you even seen him in your dorm in the past two weeks? Now he just abandons us to walk back to Hogwarts High on our own?? We  _ always _ ride in his car with him.  _ Always. _ ” 

Pansy was absolutely seething, but she was completely right. Blaise’s infatuation with this girl had come out of nowhere. Sure, they’d hooked up on the first night back at school this year, but had he even seen her in the month or so since then? Maybe once or twice, but not for anything serious. Just for fooling around in the room of requirement.  _ Fuck, I bet she was a virgin, _ Draco thought. They always got clingy like this. But that didn’t explain Blaise’s mutual infatuation.

“Pansy, it’s going to be okay. Maybe his mum told him to get more serious and he’s doing it to please her. It’s going to pass. He’ll be back with us soon,” Draco said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Draco, it’s been so hard.” Pansy’s shoulders shook with her sobs. “All of this time, I thought he’d finally decide to settle down with someone like me. Not her. It just made sense that we would end up together. We don’t even know who her family is. Are they well connected enough? Will his mum like her? She isn’t even a Slytherin!” 

“I know. I have no clue what’s gotten into him, but I’m still here for you, and I promise, this will pass. This is  _ Blaise  _ we’re talking about. He can’t stay interested in one girl for long anyways.” As he said that last sentence, Pansy started to cry harder.  _ Shit. Of course that was a dumb thing to say. She wants him to love her. _

Hogwarts High was in view now, and Draco realized he did not want to go to dinner, to look at Blaise feeding Strawberry Blonde across the table. Grabbing Pansy’s hand, he pulled her towards the greenhouses in the back of the castle.

“Draco, where are we going?” Pansy asked, surfacing from her rage for a second.

“Let’s grab a late dinner from the kitchens later. You know neither of us is in a state to be around everyone right now.” He guided her to an abandoned greenhouse in the back of the row of greenhouses. “I come here sometimes to study alone,” he confessed. “I think Professor Sprout was supposed to turn this into a NEWT-level greenhouse, but no one has been interested in taking Herbology that far in a decade or more. It’s quite cozy, actually.”

Inside, vines were growing up the walls, with a few potted plants spread out on the tables. A coating of dust was on the table, with one patch completely clean in front of a chair. Clearly, this was where Draco studied. Draco muttered “scourgify” under his breath, dusting off the whole table, while Pansy pulled another chair up to the table.

“Pansy, you know you’re so much better than Blaise, right? He’s lucky to have you as a  _ friend. _ I don’t know if he’s ever deserved more from you. Blaise is great, but he’s a jerky guy.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Pansy said, looking at Draco next to her through her tears. “I just have had my heart set on it for so long. My dad is so damn picky, there are only like 3 boys at this school he’d even begin to consider letting me date, and Blaise is one of them. I knew that in 1st Year, and my 11-year old brain latched onto that. I just want to try it with him. I know he’s not always nice, but neither am I. I think we’d be really good together. We already share everything with each other. I just wish he would see me as more than his friend for once.”

Draco put his arm around Pansy’s shoulder, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to her. Pansy wiped her eyes as dry as she could and leaned into Draco’s arm.

“Thanks, Draco. I’m glad to have you as a friend.”

“You know I’ll always be here for you. You’re the only girl I really consider my friend. None of those girls Blaise introduces me to could even compare to this friendship.”

Pansy’s eyes were red and puffy from her crying, but as she looked at Draco, they widened. Draco registered the hint of a spark in them before Pansy leaned up and kissed him.

_ What on earth? _ Draco thought, as his mouth softened into hers. His lips parted as her tongue entered his mouth. She tasted like Pumpkin Pasties and salt. Almost as quickly as it started, she was pulling back.

“Erm...Pansy?” Draco said, opening his eyes and looking at her. She had a shockingly evil grin on her face.

“Draco, this is genius! If we date, Blaise will get jealous, and he’ll finally see me as girlfriend material! I just had to kiss you to make sure I could put up with doing it in front of other people,” Pansy said with mischievousness gleaming in her eye.

“Pansy, that’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard. Besides, why go through the motions of dating me if you don’t actually see me as someone you’d want to date?”

“No, listen. It’ll work! I promise. I  _ know _ Blaise. He’ll get jealous that you have a girl he hasn’t had, and now can’t have because she’s  _ dating you. _ It’ll drive him crazy.”

“No offense, but I don’t really want to date you, Pansy. I don’t really want to date  _ anyone _ right now, and if I’m dating you, everyone in the school is going to think that I’m an ass when I’m still sleeping around.”

“You wouldn’t BE sleeping around, Draco,” Pansy said, slapping him on his arm. “You’ll be sleeping with me.”

“Wh-wh-what? Me? And you?” Draco stammered.

“We’d be dating, Draco. I’m not going to ask you to give up sex while you’re dating me.” Pansy smirked, “Besides, I’m rather good in bed. I think you’d have fun.”

“I don’t know, Pansy. This is getting a bit out of hand.”

Pansy stood up suddenly, climbing onto Draco’s lap, straddling him. Before he could think anything else, her hands were in his hair and her mouth was back on his. 

_ Damn, she was such a good kisser. _ If Draco was being completely honest, he’d always thought Pansy was the prettiest girl in their year, and  _ she was such a good kisser _ . His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him, kissing her more deeply. She let out a moan, and he could tell she was smiling into their kiss. He felt the bulge in his pants start to grow.

Pansy pulled her sweater over her head, and Draco’s eyes grew even wider when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. His hands instantly went to her chest, cupping her round breasts and pinching her dark nipples. Wasting no time, her hands went to his pants, deftly undoing the button and zipper. She climbed off his lap and pulled her skirt down over her hips. The colors of the sunset outside reached them through the greenhouse windows, making Pansy look even more stunning. Standing there in her knee-socks and boyshorts, her skin was glowing in the golden light. Draco wanted her so badly. Hurriedly, he pulled his own sweater over his head. Pansy’s hands found his hard cock before he could even get his pants off. 

“My my, Draco. I just thought the girls were exaggerating when they said you were well-endowed. I can definitely work with this,” Pansy grinned, pulling his hard member out of his pants. She pushed Draco back into the chair, pulling her underwear off and climbing on top of him. She paused with her body just above his. He could feel his cock throbbing, longing for her to lower herself another inch onto him. 

She looked at his eyes. “Still feeling conflicted?”

“No. I want you, Pansy,” Draco grunted out. “Don’t tease me. Please.”

That mischievous grin crossed her face again as she lowered her whole body  _ hard  _ onto him. Draco’s eyes closed as the moan escaped his lips.  _ She felt so damn good. Blaise didn’t know what he was missing. And the way those tits are bouncing in front of my face. Holy hell. _

Not wanting Pansy to be the only one to show off her skills, Draco picked her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her and thrusting deeply into her. She clawed his back, moaning into his ear. Draco smirked - Pansy was normally so composed. It was so sexy to see her come undone like this. He thrust harder with each moan.

“Bend me over this table,” she whispered in his ear. Draco obliged, entering her from behind and wrapping an arm around her to play with her clit. Pansy moaned even louder at this.

“Fuck, this angle is so good,” Draco said between groans. “You feel so fucking good.”

Draco’s hand rubbed her clit harder, fully fixated on getting her to cum. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel her body shake while he was inside her. Her moans were getting louder and more desperate, escalating until she was shouting his name. He could tell she was starting to edge. He thrust harder, not moving his fingers away from her clit, and she started to quiver with an orgasm. Draco lost his mind at how her pussy felt, wrapped around his cock, and came with his next thrust. He pulled her hips into him, both of them finishing strong into each other. 

“Yeah...let’s date, Pansy,” Draco panted, pulling her into an embrace, kissing her deeply. “I could get used to this.”

\--

Draco and Pansy walked into the Slytherin Common Room, hand-in-hand, with plates full of dinner from the kitchens. To their surprise, Blaise was in there.

“Hey guys, I was about to go meet Heather in the Astronomy Tower for some star gazing, if you know what I mean,” Blaise said, winking and nudging Draco with his elbow. “See you all later!”

As he left the Common Room, Pansy dropped Draco’s hand. “He...didn’t even notice we were holding hands....” 

“Forget him. He’ll notice soon. Don’t worry. This will work.”

“Oi! Draco! Pansy! Are you two  _ dating? _ ” Goyle shouted from a corner of the Common Room.

Looking at each other, Draco and Pansy went to go join Goyle to eat their food. If this news was going to get out, it was good to start with the Slytherin with the biggest mouth.

\--

Two weeks later, Draco was walking out of a History of Magic class that he’d barely been able to stay awake during. He wasn’t going to lie - Pansy was committing to this dating lie, and he had not slept much. She wanted Blaise to see her as a sexual, viable potential girlfriend, and they’d had a  _ lot _ of sex in the past two weeks. They’d practically done it all over the castle, and Draco had cum more times in these weeks than he could ever remember. It was like she wanted to get caught, like that would make more rumors fly and Blaise would hear about it sooner. The sex was beyond worth it, but Draco was starting to feel really exhausted.

He felt a hand grab his arm, and looked around, shocked to see Blaise grabbing him. Even though they were roommates, Blaise had been at Strawberry Blonde’s dorm for the past month. He’d barely seen him. 

“Blaise...you do not look good, mate,” Draco said, concerned. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he looked pale. Had he lost weight? “What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk. Someplace private.” Blaise said, pulling Draco into an empty classroom down the corridor. 

“She fucking drugged me, man,” Blaise said, as soon as they had closed the door.

“What?” Draco said, immediately concerned.

“She made a love potion and has been putting it in everything I’ve eaten for the past few weeks. I caught her putting it in my coffee this morning.”

“Oh my god….that explains so much,” Draco said, his jaw dropping. 

“What? You really thought I wanted a  _ girlfriend?? _ And to spend so much time with one girl. Hell no! I never wanted to be tied down like that,” Blaise said, rubbing his neck. “Man, I’m exhausted. I’ve never had so much sex in a month, but it wasn’t even good, from what I can remember. She’s not a good fuck, mate.”

“We had no clue what was happening with you. I figured it would run its course, at least that’s what I told Pansy.”  _ Fuck. Pansy.  _ No wonder Blaise hadn’t noticed their dating ruse over the past weeks - he’d been drugged out of his mind. What would she think of all this?

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about. You guys are...dating?”

“Um, yeah,” Draco said. “We spent a lot of time together this past month, just the two of us, and we got...close.”

Out of nowhere, Blaise punched Draco’s shoulder. Hard.

“Ow! What was that for, man?” Draco shouted, rubbing his shoulder.

“Draco, you  _ know _ how I feel about Pansy. She’s mine. Once we’re done with Hogwarts High, we’re going to finally get together,” Blaise said.

Draco’s mind went blank. “What? When have you told me this?”

“I didn’t have to tell you. Everyone knows it! Our parents have been talking about it for years, and people talk. How have you not known? And how are you  _ dating _ her now?? I can’t believe you’d do this to me, man.”

Draco could feel the rage boiling up in him. Even though she was his fake girlfriend, he cared. How could Blaise be treating her like this? “If you know you’re going to end up with her, how have you been ignoring her-”

“I was DRUGGED!” Blaise interjected.

“Not just this past month, Blaise. You’ve been ignoring her for a long time,” Draco said, pushing Blaise away from him. “She got tired of it and wanted to be with someone who actually  _ does _ care.”

“Fuck this, man. I can’t be around you right now. You steal my girl and then attack me? Screw you,” Blaise shouted as he left the room, slamming the door.

_ Fuck. I have to find Pansy, _ Draco thought to himself.  _ I guess this means we’re done hooking up. Fuck. _

As he left the classroom, he walked straight into the thing he wanted to see least: Potter’s smarmy grin.  _ Had he been here the whole time? _

“What’s wrong, Malfoy? Did you and your boyfriend break up?” Harry said, oozing with condescension. 

“Oh fuck off, Potter.” Draco said, turning to walk past him.

“Don’t worry, Malfoy. There are plenty of other guys for you to kiss, now that you and Blaise won’t be kissing anymore,” Harry shouted after Draco as he walked down the corridor.

Draco couldn’t even be bothered by Potter’s insinuations. He had to go break up with Pansy.  _ Would she be down for some breakup sex? _


	6. And how I hope to god he was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione spends some time alone in her room, reminiscing over her romantic week this summer with Viktor and an unexpected guest who is lingering on Hermione's mind

Hermione locked the door to her dorm room before climbing onto her bed and pulling the letters out of her pocket. One from Viktor, scrawled in his rugged writing, like he’d written it all in a hurry, and one from Mathilde, in her sloping, faint writing, like everything she’d written was a secret. Well, it kind of was.

The owls had come by at breakfast, and Hermione had nearly choked when she got letters from both of them on the same day. She’d had to hide a blush when Harry and Ron started pestering her about who they were from. Obviously, they knew about Viktor, at least knew that they still kept up, but she hadn’t even mentioned Mathilde to them. They wouldn’t understand.

In August, Hermione and Viktor had spent one of the last weeks of summer in Provence, on the coast in a cottage. On their second day, they were coming out of the sea after making love on the sand, the water dripping off their naked bodies, when a woman appeared. She was stunning, both Hermione and Viktor agreed. Her long, curly black hair fell in tangles over her shoulders and chest, curling down to her back. Her white dress gleamed against her dark skin, and she wore a smug smirk as she eyed Hermione and Viktor up and down. Her eyes were piercing; the intense gaze made them feel too stunned to even try to cover up.

“I could hear you two having fun out here all the way from my cottage,” she said, pointing to a cottage way off in the distance. “I thought I would come and introduce myself and get to know you. My name is Mathilde. I’m on holiday here from Denmark.”

“Erm, I’m Hermione, and this is Viktor. I’m here from England, and Viktor is from Bulgaria.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Viktor said, sticking out his hand to Mathilde.

“Why don’t we go get dressed. Do you want some tea?”

Mathilde nodded, following them into their cottage.

Sitting on her bed, Hermione remembered the whirlwind of the rest of the week. Mathilde had tumbled into their bed that day, and the three of them were insatiable the rest of their vacation. Hermione and Viktor had picked up thirds before, and their open relationship meant that they’d both had a few lovers on the side, but Mathilde was different. She was passionate, sexy, and easily fit into their lives. The time they spent cooking together, exploring town, swimming; it all felt completely natural - like she’d always been there. Hermione was counting down the days until the winter holidays when she and Viktor would fly to Copenhagen to entangle themselves in Mathilde all over again.

Opening the letter from Viktor first, Hermione gasped with delight - two pictures fell out. Ever since Viktor and Hermione had learned to magically make pictures move, their letters had become a lot more steamy. One was of Viktor stroking his hard member to completion, the look of release captured on his face. Hermione watched it 4 times, feeling the heat growing in her core, before moving onto the next picture. It was of Viktor bending Mathilde over, pumping into her from behind while Mathilde winked and blew a kiss at the camera. Hermione’s hand went under her skirt as she watched this one again and again. Mathilde’s round, heavy breasts bounced back and forth as Viktor thrust into her, his strong hands on her body, her ass pressed up against him.  _ Fuck _ , Hermione thought.  _ This is the best picture he’s sent me. _

Setting the pictures on the bed where she could see them, Hermione lazily rubbed her clit with one hand while she read Viktor’s letter in the other. Sometimes, these were just as juicy as the pictures.

“Hermione, Mathilde passed through on her way to Rome last week - I thought we would show you the fun we had. It was not the same without you though. Bending her over for this picture felt empty without you in front of her, with her licking you. Watching you cum to her tongue while I cum in her from behind is mmmm. Maybe I’ll have to add a picture of me stroking it to that thought.”  _ Clearly, he had. _ “The winter holidays cannot come quickly enough. I need your body. Pictures aren’t enough for me.”

The rest of the letter was too mild for Hermione’s mindset right now, and she put it down. Looking at the pictures again, she stroked herself harder and picked up Mathilde’s letter.

“Hermie, I hope it’s okay I’m writing to you. I know you said your school friends didn’t really know that you had girlfriends. I’ve been thinking about you non-stop since August, and my night with Viktor was great, as you can see, but I missed your body being there, the way that it feels when you lick me, the way your mouth tastes when we kiss, the way that your skin feels against mine. Are you sure I can’t apparate onto Hogwarts High’s campus for one night with you? I want to see you in that sexy little Hogwarts High uniform. I want to kiss you all over, and wake up feeling your breasts pushing into my back with your arm wrapped around mine. I know you and Viktor share pictures in these letters, so I wanted to show you how much I miss you.”

Hermione looked in the envelope, shocked to see 5 different pictures. Apparently Mathilde knew how to magic them into motion too.  _ God, she’s so stunning, _ Hermione thought as she looked through them. Mathilde was using her vibrator in the first one, teasing her vagina and grinning at the camera. In the next, she was playing with her tits, squeezing the nipples and bouncing them up and down for Hermione. Hermione could feel Mathilde’s body pressed against hers, pretended it was Mathilde’s hand between her legs instead of her own. Looking at the next picture, Mathilde climaxing on the sybian Hermione had bought her, she felt her own orgasm bursting out of her with Mathilde’s in the picture. 

Hoping she didn’t disturb the Patels in the room next to hers, Hermione righted herself and her skirt. She pulled out her wand and tapped a potted plant next to her bed. It instantly transfigured into a locked box. Hermione opened it, glancing at the stack of pictures of Viktor and some of their past thirds she had inside. She put the one of Mathilde on the sybian on top - it was her new favorite. She tapped the box again, and it turned back into a plant.

Looking at her watch, she realized she was almost last for Charms.  _ I guess I’ll have to take pictures to send back to them later. _ She grabbed her bag and ran out of her room, her body still tingling from the orgasm.


	7. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the annual Halloween dance thrown by the 7th Years in the Room of Requirement, full of booze and slutty costumes. A certain young Weasley girl is hoping her costume will catch the eye of Harry finally, but his eye seems to be caught already by his blonde nemesis. Will Ginny have to go home alone?

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, and then he probably joined the Death Eaters officially in the middle of August. That explains why he kept sneaking off with younger students to ‘show them something new’ at the start of school. It would have been new still then,” Harry said quickly, crumpling a fistful of his hair. He and Ron were sitting in their dorm room at Hogwarts High. Fred and George had gotten them some ecstasy-laced chocolate frogs as a gift for Halloween, conveniently forgetting to tell them that they weren’t the normal edibles they were used to. The two roommates had been on Harry’s bed for hours since dinner, had completely lost track of time. 

In front of them, they had scattered bits of paper and a makeshift calendar, trying to piece together Draco Malfoy’s descent into serving the Dark Lord, as they were fully convinced that he was doing. Well, Harry was trying to piece this all together. Ron was sitting with his eyes half open, trying not to let his drug-influenced thoughts shift to sex. Every time they did, he thought about Hermione and their night together in the Room of Requirement at the start of school. These drugs were making it very hard to focus on Harry’s theories.

“And then during the Hogsmeade trip the other weekend, remember how he didn’t come to dinner afterwards. AND he took Pansy Parkinson with him. Where do you think they were? They probably snuck off to meet up with OTHER Death Eaters to plot something. He did seem rather coy and smug that week after the trip to Hogsmeade. And how weird was it that he and Pansy started dating? Ron, Ron, Ron, it all makes sense. And there’s a full moon coming up in 2 weeks. Do you think he’s plotting something with the werewolves? Centaurs? What is he plotting?” Harry chewed on the end of a pencil. His eyes were wide and bloodshot as he muttered “Malfoy….Malfoy...Malfoy,” under his breath.

“Mate....it’s going to be okay. Listen, you can tell Dumbledore all of this tomorrow. He’ll listen to you. Just take all of this reasoning to him as proof and he has to. He trusts you.”

“I just don’t want it to be too late. Malfoy is the worst. He’s scummy and ugly and just so annoying and his hair is so stupid and so blonde and-”

The bells outside chimed 11:00, jolting Harry out of his stewing.

“Blimey mate, we’re missing the costume party!” Ron shouted, jumping out of bed and diving into his wardrobe.

“I completely forgot!” Harry started pulling off his sweater to begin putting on his costume. Every year, a group of 7th years threw a wild Halloween party in the Room of Requirement. The high school girls used it as an excuse to dress as slutty as they could, and none of the guys objected to this. Harry and Ron didn’t know about it their 4th Year, and slept through it last year, but this year was their year to make it and have a blast.

Ron stood on a chair to get two beers off the top of his dresser, while Harry dug around in his chest to find his costume: a red wig and his new “H” sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted him last year. Ron rolled his eyes seeing Harry’s costume. 

“Really, mate? A Weasley costume?”

“C’mon, it’s funny!” Harry said, laughing while pulling the sweater over his head. “What is your costume?”

Ron pulled the largest pillowcase Harry had ever seen out of his dresser, followed by a pair of large, pointed foam ears. “Oh Hermione is going to HATE that!”

Ron blushed as he changed into his pillowcase costume and put the large ears over his. He handed a beer to Harry. Both pulled out their wands, cast a hole in the bottoms of their beer cans, and shotgunned them.

Harry finished his beer first, crushing it and throwing it on the ground, while Ron finished his and let loose a large burp.

“Nasty, man,” Harry laughed at Ron. “Let’s go!”

They started down the stairs from their dorm and made their way through the Common Room. It was eerily empty. 

“I guess everyone is at the party already. We’re really late!” Ron said, hurrying Harry along.

They snuck their ways through the corridors, successfully avoiding any faculty, and with only one close call with Mrs Norris. Harry walked back and forth in front of the space on the wall where the Room of Requirement door would appear thinking the code-thought:  _ I need a place to freek-a-leek.  _ The door appeared, and the air filled with deafening music as soon as the door opened. Harry and Ron rushed inside, the door closing tight behind them.

Inside, the atmosphere was electric: music so loud they could feel the bass in their bodies; colored lights spinning around in the darkness. Everywhere they looked, they saw girls in really revealing costumes. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, looking at all the cleavage and legs. Katie Bell was dressed as a golden snitch, wearing silver wings and a golden bikini. Lavender Brown had chosen to dress up as a present, with bows cleverly covering parts on her otherwise naked body. Luna Lovegood was the only girl they could see who was fully clothed.

“What on  _ earth _ is Luna wearing?” Ron asked Harry.

“I think she said a moon frog, whatever that is,” Harry responded, trying to make sense of Luna’s oversized shiny green cloth she was wearing, with two huge opal eyes that kept falling down over her head. “Leave it to Luna to wear more clothing than the rest of these girls put together.”

“I’d like to put a few of these girls together,” Ron said, chuckling at his own joke. “I’m going to go get us some drinks, mate. Stay right here.”

“Okay, I’m going to keep an eye out for Malfoy, make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble.”

As soon as he was gone, Harry heard a low, husky voice behind him say his name. Turning around, he did a double take to see Ginny. A LOT of Ginny. What on earth was she even wearing? She had a tight piece of fabric barely covering her chest, with another piece crossing it, wrapping up around her neck, and going down the entire length of her body. This rested over a pair of fishnets on her legs. Her dark makeup and combat boots gave this an edgy and, if Harry was being honest, pretty sexy look, if she weren’t Ron’s kid sister.

“Well, you’re dressed up as my…..brother. That makes this awkward,” Ginny said, eyeing the H on Harry’s sweater.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Harry was truly stumped.

“Harry, I’m a whore-crux. I’m a whore who also is a cross, a crux. Look at this cross.” Ginny slowly drew her hands across her chest, pushing her boobs close together, before leading one up around her throat and trailing the other one along her stomach further down.

Just as she was getting started, Harry noticed a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye.  _ Malfoy. _ He was headed to a corner where Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing with drinks. They were dressed up as Scooby Doo characters.  _ What the fuck? Do Death Eaters watch cartoons? _ Malfoy had gelled his hair back and was wearing a tight white sweater over his blue button-up shirt. He was a dead-ringer for Fred, Harry thought, as he tried to nod along to what Ginny was saying.  _ What had she been talking about? _

“So listen, Harry,” Ginny said, touching his shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for you to get here for a while. I was hoping we could go someplace and...talk. What do you think?”

“...yeah,” Harry said, looking over her shoulder as Malfoy-Fred handed Daphne-Goyle and Shaggy-Crabbe some beers. “Not tonight, kid. I have to go look into something.”

Ginny grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. “Harry, wait. I’m tired of the run around. I saw the way you looked at me when we were swimming near the Burrow this summer. You can’t deny you’re interested in  _ these. _ ” Ginny put his hands on her boobs.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin trying to pull them off of her. “Ew, Ginny. You’re, you’re like a kid sister to me. I don’t even know what you’re talking about with swimming. Listen, this whole summer was a blur. I’ve been a bit preoccupied, being the Chosen One and all. I have things to do. I can’t focus on girls right now, especially not ones who are basically family.”

“Oh sure, but you can take your Chosen One dick and fuck Cho Chang whenever you want?” Ginny said as tears started to appear in her eyes.

“Ginny, that’s….different. Look, I’m sorry. But this can’t happen.” Harry tried to put out a comforting arm, losing focus halfway through the motion as he saw Malfoy whisper into Blaise-Scooby’s ear, gesturing to the door.

“Oh bother, this was a waste of time,” Ginny said, running away through the crowd.

“Who was that?” Ron said, reappearing at Harry’s side with two mixed drinks.

“Your sister.”  
“What???? Dressed like _that?_ ” Ron roared. “I have to go yell at her.” Ron had just handed Harry both drinks so he could start his pursuit when a flash of light blue caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks.

“Hermione….? Where did you get a Beauxbatons uniform from? And  _ what _ did you do to it?” Ron asked, his mouth wide open.

“Oh hush, it isn’t that hard to find these things. And with a bit of adjustments, it’s perfect for the tone of this party,” Hermione said grinning. She’d certainly changed the uniform. The cape and hat were the same, but the cape barely covered a lacy, light blue teddy covered in bows. A short skirt of the same color barely covered Hermione’s ass. Ron suddenly wished he was wearing more than a pillowcase.

“Do you think it’s quite funny, dressing up as a house elf, Ron?” She asked him. “Is this because of all my SPEW stuff back in 4th Year?”

“No, I just thought it was an easy costume,” Ron mumbled under his breath, trying to adjust how he was standing, avoiding looking at Hermione.

“Guys. They’re leaving. We have to follow them.” Harry said, as the Slytherin Scooby Gang was leaving their corner and heading for the door.

“Harry, you  _ just _ got here! Dance a little bit. Maybe Cho is here,” Hermione said, not wanting to be alone or waste her costume to go on yet another wild Malfoy chase.

“No. He’s right. We should go,” Ron said, eager to leave this room of lingerie. “Hermione, you can stay here. Harry and I will go. Dance. Go have fun.”

“Well, okay. This party does only happen once a year. Good luck with Malfoy.” Hermione tried to hide rolling her eyes. Harry had been  _ obsessed _ this year, more so than normal, with Malfoy. Why was Ron going along with it? She glided over to the bar to get another drink, and moved her way into the middle of the crowded dance floor, bumping into the person she expected least to see.

“Ginny? I didn’t recognize you in that...outfit.” Hermione said, as Ginny bumped into her, swaying back and forth.

“HERMIONE! Thank god you’re here. Let’s dance!” Ginny shouted, slurring her words. Her makeup was still smudged from crying.

As they danced, Hermione asked cautiously, “Ginny dear, how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Listen Hermione, I had to do like 8 shots to deal with the rejection. But I can handle myself”

“Rejection? From who?” Hermione asked, but Ginny was already distracted by a tall guy with unruly black hair and a Gryffindor tie.

“Harry?” Ginny asked the man. As he turned around, both Ginny and Hermione’s jaws dropped. “...Neville? You dressed up as….Harry?”

“Sure, I thought it would be funny. And all I really needed to get were glasses.”

“All of you boys are  _ so _ lazy,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I like it,” Ginny said, reaching a hand out to grab Neville’s tie and pulling him in to dance with her. 

After hours of the three of them dancing and of Hermione and Neville drinking, they decided it was probably best for them to get Ginny home. Even though they’d tried to cut her off, she kept finding ways to sneak drinks. Hermione suspected she was flashing some other 5th Year boys for booze.

Hermione and Neville had to practically carry her up to the Common Room, but they made it, somehow, without running into anyone.

“She can’t get to her room by herself, and I can’t carry her alone. Will you help me?” Hermione asked.

“Of course. She definitely needs the help,” Neville said, starting up the girls’ staircase.

Hermione pushed open the door to Ginny’s room and was shocked to see it empty. “Ginny, where’s your roommate?”

“She’s been sleeping with Colin Creevey. Stays at his room most nights,” Ginny said, plopping down on her bed. She started undoing her combat boots and throwing them on the floor. “I don’t know why you two wouldn’t let me party later. I’m fine. I’m drunk, but I’m fine. I’m in control enough to know that I wanted to dance with both of you more. And you took that away from me. I just wanted one thing to go my way tonight.”

“I mean, we can hang out with you here more, so you don’t have to be alone,” Hermione said.

“Good, because I had plans tonight, and I intend to see them through one way or another,” Ginny said, walking over to Neville and kissing him on the mouth. Pulling away from him, she wrapped an arm around Hermione and began kissing her. To her surprise, Hermione gave in right away. She thought she’d be the tougher shell to crack. Turning her attention back to Neville, she kissed him again and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She felt Hermione come up behind her, kissing her neck.

“You do look delicious in that costume, Ginny,” Hermione whispered in her ear, nibbling it before pulling away.

Turning back to Hermione, Ginny undid the cape Hermione was wearing, letting it fall to the ground. Ginny could see Hermione’s hard nipples through the lace. Behind her, she heard Neville clumsily pulling his shoes off.

“Leave the glasses, Neville,” Ginny said as she set to work lowering Hermione’s skirt to the floor before working to remove her own skimpy costume.

Lowering Neville to her bed, Ginny climbed between his legs and began to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue. He was already rock hard. Hermione came up behind her, using her tongue to explore Ginny’s folds. Ginny shuddered and moaned as she wrapped her whole mouth around Neville’s girth, slowly moving up and down.  _ Well, it isn’t sex with Harry, but damn, this is a good surprise. _

Hermione was doing stuff to Ginny’s clitoris that Ginny didn’t even know existed, and before she knew it, her whole body was shaking with an orgasm. Hermione slapped Ginny’s ass before making her way around the bed to climb onto Neville’s face. Ginny wrapped one hand around Neville’s cock, the other lightly grabbing his balls, and continued to suck on him, her body still shaking from her orgasm. She could hear the sounds of Neville licking Hermione; of Hermione moaning. She moved slower on Neville’s cock, then faster, relishing the sounds of him moaning beneath her. 

Hermione crawled off of Neville’s face, grabbing Ginny’s hair and slowly pulling her off of Neville’s cock. Pushing Ginny’s hair behind her ear, Hermione kissed Ginny hard, her tongue sliding into Ginny’s mouth. “It tastes so good,” she said as she pulled back.

Neville took advantage of their kiss to bend them both over at the edge of the bed. With one hand on Hermione’s clit and the other on Ginny’s ass, he thrust his hard member into Ginny. She let out a loud moan as she pushed her hips back into him. Hermione turned her head to kiss Ginny more, moaning into her mouth as Neville fingered her. Neville kept thrusting into Ginny before switching to Hermione, his free hand going to Ginny’s clit. When he switched back to Ginny, Hermione moved around, laying in front of Ginny, offering her clit to Ginny’s mouth. Ginny lowered her face to Hermione and began licking as Neville grabbed hard onto both of Ginny’s hips, thrusting hard into her. 

Hermione was squirming uncontrollably under Ginny’s tongue, feeling the tension rise inside her body. Ginny shoved two fingers inside of Hermione, adding pressure in just the right places. The orgasm erupted from Hermione before she knew what was happening. She was laying there still quaking as she felt Neville’s strong hands around her hips. He lifted her up and brought her down around his hard cock. Instinct took over and she began grinding on him. He pulled Ginny onto his face, moans escaping her mouth as he began licking her, grabbing her ass. Ginny grabbed onto Hermione’s tits, feeling them bounce up and down in her hands as Hermione rode Neville. 

Hermione leaned forward, pulling Ginny into a deep kiss overtop of Neville, one hand playing with one of Ginny’s nipples, squeezing it and pulling it gently. Ginny felt another orgasm build up inside of her, riding the edge of it for as long as she could

Neville’s groans were getting louder with each of Hermione’s thrusts on top of him. She moved faster, encouraged by his moans, by Ginny’s imminent orgasm. She heard Ginny cum as she felt Neville’s hands hold tightly on her hips, pulling her down hard one last time on his cock and keeping her there as Neville’s cock exploded inside her.

Panting, all three of them laid down in Ginny’s bed. Hermione curled up into Neville as she stroked Ginny’s hair, holding her tightly to her.


	8. I've got more wit; a better kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one this week, bringing in two of my favorite characters, Fred and George. Happy Christmas everyone!

“Are you sure he has it?” Fred whispered, as they made their way through the passageway leading from Honeydukes’ basement.

“Positive, my dear brother! Did you see the way his face turned red when we asked him about the rumors when he and Harry were in Hogsmeade earlier today? I’m  _ sure  _ he has it,” George said.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on this. I’ve been hearing about this book all year. Do you know how much money we can make from selling part of it off?” Fred said, the light from his wand reflecting in his eyes.

“Shhhh, we’re getting close,” George said, as they neared the end of the tunnel. Pushing open the entrance, he looked around. “It’s empty. We’re good.”

“Now we just have to hope that the sleeping pills work that we added to those edibles we gave them today,” Fred said grinning.

Looking around the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor, George said, “my my, this hallway has not changed at all.”

“George, we’ve only been gone from Hogwarts  _ one _ year. And don’t pretend you haven’t been back to visit Katie Bell many nights this year. I know you’ve been keeping her company a lot this year,” Fred said, winking at George.

George laughed as they made their way along the corridors. The Fat Lady barely woke up, thankfully, not registering that Fred and George had left Hogwarts the year before.

As they snuck into Harry and Ron’s room, they heard loud snores. “Well, it looks like those edibles did the trick. You look in his dresser, I’ll look under the bed,” Fred said to George.

“Lumos,” George said, lighting his want as he opened the dresser. “Dear god, Ron is messy. How can you find anything in a wreck like this?”

Fred rose up from under the bed. “It’s just as messy under here. We’ll be here all night if we have to look through all of these piles.  _ Accio book. _ ”

A whooshing sound came out of the cabinet above the dresser. As the door banged open, a beer can hit the floor, spraying in all directions, as an old book came whizzing towards Fred. 

“Aha!” Fred said, flipping through it. “This is brilliant. Look at this,” turning the book around to show a drawing of two busty girls kissing while fondling each others’ chests.

“Beautiful!” George said, reaching to take the book from Fred.

“Why don’t you clean up this beer and I’ll keep the book safe,” Fred said, pulling back from George.

“Why me?”

“You know I never mastered  _ scourgify, _ ” Fred said, rolling his eyes and flipping through the book.

\--  
  


Back in their apartment above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred pulled the book out of his satchel, handing it to George. “We’re going to be rich, George. Rich.”

Flipping through the book, George’s eyes widened. “This is glorious, Fred. Look at these positions. This is so detailed. I might have to try page 45 out with Katie this weekend.”

“That isn’t the point, George. We need to mass-copy this so we can start to sell it. I think we can get it copied by next weekend, and discreetly start selling it from the back of our shop that following week. Seeing it, I think we could even just sell copies of the individual pages as well, not just the whole book.”

“I think we could get 6 sickles for each individual page, and...2 galleons for the whole book. Right?”

“Oh definitely. We’ll be filthy rich from this filthy, beautiful book.”


End file.
